Gaara gets an idea
by zaza girl
Summary: meh, i hate summeries
1. Chapter 1

One day Gaara was very bored. He thought about blowing a hamster up in the microwave. He got up and found Sasuke's pet hamster. "This should make that emo shit himself mad! Gaara said as he placed the little baby hamster named "fluffy" in the microwave. He set it to 2:00 minutes. He sat enjoyed as the magic appeared right in front of his eyes. The hamster squealed and scratched at the door. Then he started to bubble, and then finally he blew up. Gaara waited for Sasuke to come back so he could watch him cry over his dead hamster. When Sasuke came home he cried like a whiney bitch and hid himself in the washroom and cut himself.

Gaara laughed and walked away. "Well that was highly amusing!" he said to himself with a chuckle. "But it seems I am faced with the same problem as before. I am still bored!"

Then the most marvelous idea popped into the little shinobi's head. "I've got it!" Gaara yelled out loud to a caterpillar which he then ate. He called up his most dearest friends. They were Lee, Naruto and Shino. He also called Sasuke (but not because he was friends with him, but because he loved to make that emo bitch cry!)

"Ok everyone! I have the most awesome idea ever!" Gaara explained.

"We start a gay parade!" exclaimed Lee.

"We make Ino eat her own shit!" Shino yelled out.

"Pretend to be power rangers" laughed Naruto.

"We cut ourselves then drink our own blood. Then we sacrifice Shino to the Dark lord Zalonihya and pray that eternal darkness will cover our lives with deep despair. Then we can watch the pussy cat dolls in concert and wish everyone would just die! Because there is no point in life if you are all alone!" cried the very emo Sasuke.

"Those are all great suggestions, well expect for yours Sasuke. Maybe you should consider therapy. Or maybe you should end your pointless life by jumping off a cliff. Either one works with me." Gaara said as he watched Sasuke the freaky emo kid start pulling out his hair.

"No, the reason why I have gathered you all here is because I want us all to go to Alaska and live on a little island! It will be just like Gilligan's Island!" yelled Gaara.

"How are we supposed to buy tickets for all of us to fly out there?" asked Shino.

"We could have a very youthful carwash! Everyone loves carwashes!" cried Lee.

"Ok then a carwash it is!" yelled Naruto.

So that night Lee made the posters saying "sexy shinobi carwash! We except money or dead puppies!" and lee also picked out everyone's bathing suits.

The next morning all the boys went to Gaara's house in there bathing suits. Lee looked at them. "No no girlfriends!" Lee started.

But he was interrupted by Shino. "Girlfriends? What the hell Lee we know your gay just keep it to yourself!"

"Um I meant, yo dudes! I've got some sick new threads for you to put on!" Lee said in his gansta voice. He then showed the guys his bathing suits that he picked out the night before. He handed each boy a bathing suit.

"Holy shit! How the hell do you expect me to wear this speedo out in pubic?" yelled an angry Naruto.

"Do you want to make money to go to Alaska?" asked Lee.

"Fine I'll put the damned speedo on. But one question. Why did you have speedos in every one of our sizes?" questioned Naruto.

"Because I'm a youthful homo." Lee said as he reached out to hug Naruto. But was stopped when Naruto punched him in the face.

So each boy washed cars and acted sexy. Expect for Sasuke who just sat there and cried like an emo.

At the end of the day they sat in Gaara's kitchen and counted money.

"We have enough for tickets!" he screamed.

_**Ok I know this is random and weird. But I hope this story has brought back my imagination crack! The idea of going to Alaska to play "Gilligan's island" was idea I came up with in class. I'm begging you review! I'll be sure to post the next chapter as soon as possible! Again I ask of you please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so happy!" yelled shino

"Happiness kills me…"cried Sasuke the emo.

"I can't wait to tell Hinata!" Naruto said as the group of guys abandoned the emo Sasuke alone and depressed.

So the guys went to Hinata's house. They knocked the door, and a person came to the door and told them that she was in the hospital. They ran over to the hospital as fast as they could. They ran to her room where they saw neji standing beside a bed which held a sleeping Hinata.

"What the hell? What happened to her?" asked Gaara.

"Well you see Hinata was making cookies and well the cookie monster got her! He came and he attacked her and ate all her cookies!" Neji said.

And at that moment cookie monster walked in the room and yelled "COOKIES! ME WANT DA COOKIES! COOKIE MONSTER HUNGRY!" then he ate Hinata. Then Gaara put the cookie monster in a giant microwave and made him explode. Neji flew away to the magical kingdom of OZ where he lives with the umpa lompas and Mr. Rogers.

So they went on the plane.

They flew for a long time.

Then Sasuke the emo ate someone's baby.

Naruto got sick from the plane and threw up on Gaara.

Gaara got pissed and put sand down Naruto's pants.

Shino played sudoku.

Lee tried sudoku put got frustrated and shit himself.

Sasuke listened to some emo music, and then Gaara threw his emo music out the window and made him cry by making fun of his dead hamster that Gaara made explode.

When they finally landed they sat and looked around the island. That's when they saw a group of Inuit's coming.

Gaara was the first one to go up to the Inuit people. But he soon found out that all of the Inuit people were huge narutards. They locked all of the gang up. First they clubbed baby seals (that's a true Canadian for you) in front of them and forced Gaara to eat to eat them. (Which Gaara would of enjoyed but he was scared of seals)

Then Naruto got free from them and jumped into the water. But he soon froze to death and was eaten by free wily.

Then the inuit people found shino's sudoku book. They tried working out the sudoku but it was too hard an they got mad so they fed shino to the polar bears.

But then Lee (being the only sensible one in the group) climbed back on the plane and eloped with an inuit man named "chicopokikityokirookjubaba"

Now you are probably wondering what happened to our little emo friend Sasuke? Well he cracked and he _really_ thought he was Gilligan. So he danced around until he died of hyperthermia.

The end


End file.
